The present invention relates to a driving device for a folding top and/or a folding top compartment lid, and more particularly to a driving device having an adjusting linkage and a driving motor.
During the mounting of the driving device for a motor vehicle folding top and/or a folding top compartment lid, large mounting and manufacturing tolerances must be compensated.
It is an object of the present invention to take such measures on an adjusting linkage for a motor vehicle folding top and/or a folding top compartment lid that, on one hand, to compensate relatively large tolerances and, on the other hand, to compensate concept-caused compensating lifts of the adjusting linkage.
According to the present invention, this object has been achieved by providing that the adjusting linkage comprises at least one adjusting element having a tolerance compensating element on one end thereof and, on another end thereof, a spring-supported and length-compensating tension/compression element.
Among the principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, as the result of the arrangement of an adjusting element in the adjusting linkage which, on one end, has a tolerance compensating element and, on the other end, has a spring-supported and length-compensating tension/compression element, relatively high mounting and manufacturing tolerances as well as concept-caused compensating lifts can be compensated. The adjusting element also has a simple construction and a good operation.
The tolerance compensating element of the present invention, which consists essentially of a bush connected with the housing and a pin screwed into the bush, also has a simple construction. Mounting and manufacturing tolerances can be compensated rapidly and simply.
The tension/compression element provides that the folding top compartment lid is pulled downward into its closed position by a defined force, with the tension/compression element lengthening during this movement.